A New Start
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Hayden Potter, deciding that she's better out leaving the Wizarding World behind, moves with the Dursleys to Lima, Ohio. On her first day of school, she befriends the Glee club, and is sucked into the craziness that makes her wonder if the magical society is really the weird one. fem!Harry. mentions yaoi, but not central to the story. Rated T for cussing. Disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been writing at all lately. I got a job, started college, just turned 18 a couple weeks ago, got my driver's license 2 days after that, want to move out and get a car, and all of my savings are now in danger because my mom got fired on Friday. Since my parents are divorced, I'll have to pick up the slack. Not only have I been busy, but I've been stressed as all hell.**

**Besides that, this is for those who have asked me where my old stories went. My account was hacked, and by the time I fixed it all of my stories were gone. I didn't have another copy of any of them, either, because my computer had crashed and the files lost. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not going to try and re-write them. I had, what, ten stories for Glee? I barely remember what they were about, and I don't even want to try to re-write them. However, as an apology, I've decided to start this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee, nor do I own any of the songs I may end up using.**

* * *

Brittney was hanging out by her car with her almost-girlfriend Santana, the two leaning against the hood with their pinkies linked. Brittney closed her eyes, content, as Santana nonchalantly scoped out the new freshman as they arrived, some nervous and others brimming with exaggerating confidence. That would be sapped out of them soon enough.

"Brit." Santana whispered after a few moments. "Look."

Brittney opened her eyes, glancing at the other girl before following her line of sight.

A new girl, probably a freshman, was confronting the meat-head jocks that had just picked up Kurt for his dumpster dive to commemorate the new school year. What really caught her attention was the fact that the jocks actually seemed to be intimidated by the girl.

Brittney narrowed her eyes, examining the girl brave enough to help Kurt, which she greatly admired.

The girl, with her back towards her, was fairly short, 5 feet tall at the most, with curly ink black hair that looked like silk. She was petite, but there was a leanness to her that indicated that she was fast. Maybe a runner.

"Do you see what I see?" Brittney whispered back.

"A fun-sized girl with a gorgeous body totally capable of scaring blockheads 100 pounds on her?" she replied, glancing over the girl with an appraising eye. "If her body is any indication, she might make a good Cheerio."

"And she might join Glee!" Brittney chirped excitedly, to which Santana shrugged.

"Maybe." Santana said simply, making a note to keep an eye on the new girl. She had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Hayden looked out the window at her new school, getting out with Dudley as her Aunt Petunia parked the car in one of the few free spaces available. The school didn't seem to be anything special, but then, what did she know? She'd gone to Hogwarts for the last few years, before deciding that leaving would be in her best interest. After the Tri-Wizard Tournament and watching Cedric get murdered, she really just wanted peace for once. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, she decided, as she watched a group of boys who looked like they were on steroids grab a much smaller, effeminate boy and drag him harshly towards a nearby dumpster. It didn't seem to be a one-time thing, either, based on the boy's resigned and irate expression.

She huffed angrily as her aunt drove off to go back to their new house. She made to walk towards those boys, but her cousin gently grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Hayden, don't." Dudley warned, glancing at the bullies and their victim. "If you try to help him, it will just get worse for him, and you'll be dragged into it."

"Right. You would know, since you scared off all of my potential friends when we were little." Hayden shrugged off his arm, ignoring his guilty flinch as she jogged over to the idiots.

"Excuse me?" she asked innocently, twirling her slightly curly black hair as all of the boys looked at her.

"What'dya want?" one of them grunted, keeping a tight hold on their victim.

"I was just wondering why you're doing that." She gave them her best wide-eyed look, though inwardly a bit disgusted at her act.

"Throwing the resident fag in the dumpster." Another jock answered. She gave them all a cursory glance before her eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as she realized that they weren't talking about cigarettes.

"And how does his sexuality entitle you to victimize him?" she asked coldly, dropping the innocent act.

"Er…" the jock was startled at her sudden change in demeanor, and she glared at them all more fiercely, actually making a few of them step back.

"It's fucking disgusting, that's why." Yet another bonehead stated.

Hayden took a deep breath, before letting out a tirade that would have made the late Mrs. Black proud, warning them about the torture equipment that she had a disposal if they were to ever do something like this again.

Needless to say, they let the smaller boy go and ran off with their tails between their legs.

Satisfied with her work, Hayden dropped her boy and turned to the boy. He was really pretty for a guy, with smooth pale skin, nice hair, a thin dancer's body, gorgeous eyes, and clothes that looked like they should be on a runway.

"Are you alright?" Hayden asked, examining him carefully for any sign of pain. He looked like he bruised easily, and those boys certainly hadn't been gentle, but he looked fine.

"Yes." He said, surprise in his eyes that sent a pang through Hayden's heart. She imagined that if she had been defended in such a way as a child, she'd probably feel similar-shocked that someone cared. "Thank you. No one at this school has bothered to do anything about their despicable actions. But be warned, there's a good chance they'll try and take revenge on you." She gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"I can handle it. My cousin used to be like that, though admittedly not so crass as to utilize a dumpster." She assured him, gesturing behind him at Dudley, who had stayed where he was to make sure that she was okay. Now he rolled his eyes at her, before walking towards the front office.

"If you say so." The boy said dubiously. "I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way. Junior."

"Hayden Potter, Sophomore." She returned, smiling as they shook hands, before frowning a bit. "Are all of the people here like that?"

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "Many are, but not everyone. The teachers are the same. Most are either really good or really bad."

"Sounds like my old school." Hayden mumbled, shaking her head. It was either one end of the spectrum or the other. No middle ground.

"What was it like?" Kurt asked, offering his arm and motioning in the direction of the office, where he correctly assumed she needed to go. She took his arm gracefully, and they started walking there. "From your accent, I suppose you were raised in England?"

"Yes, in Surrey." Hayden agreed. "It's about an hour from London. I went to primary school until I turned eleven, and then I attended a boarding school in Scotland until now."

"Why Lima, Ohio, of all places?" Kurt wondered as he opened the door for her, smiling as she curtseyed at him. Attending boarding school in one of the (arguably) most beautiful countries in the world, and she moves here?

"My uncle got a job transfer, and I decided to come with." Hayden told him, fudging the truth only a bit. "I wanted new experiences and all that." Kurt didn't ask about why she lived with her uncle instead of her parents.

"Well, I wouldn't have chosen this place, but it should certainly be different than what you're used to." Kurt mused.

'_You have no idea.'_ Hayden agreed silently.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'll leave Hayden's rant for the jocks up to you imagination.**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciative and motivating. Any flames in regards to sexuality will be completely ignored, and complaints about Harry being a girl in this story I will roll my eyes at. This is MY story, so I don't care if you have an issue with it.**

**That being said, I'm unsure whether or not 'Hayden' should have a love interest, and I want to see your opinions. Though it would be nice if those who do vote say something else about the story-what do you like about it? dislike?-instead of just typing their vote.**

**1. Sam**

**2. Puck/Noah**

**3. Artie (long-shot)**

**No Finn, because I don't really like the character (R.I.P. Cory Monteith), and Kurt and Blaine (if I choose to have him in this) are out for obvious reasons. Mike is with Tina, and they're a cute couple I don't want to mess with. It's set in the second season, so no characters beyond that have been introduced and probably won't as I haven't bothered to watch past a few episodes of season 3.**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been pointed out to me that I used the typical dumpster scene where Harry saves Kurt. Well, honestly that was totally an accident. I've read the stories where that's used, I just wasn't thinking of it when I was writing. **** That particular idea isn't original, it belongs to whoever wrote it first. **I just wanted an opportunity for Hayden to come to the attention of Santana and Brittney. Sorry about that. :(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, of Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

"Now, Miss Potter." Hayden watched as the school's guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, dug through her filing cabinet for a moment before pulling out a few forms. "Have you thought about what classes you would like to take? You may not get your first choices, unfortunately. Most of the other students in your year filled out their request forms last year."

"I hadn't really thought about it." Hayden replied, slight light-headed from the heavy smell of sanitizer. "I didn't know what courses the school offered."

"Oh! Well, here's the course catalogue for this semester, then." Miss Pillsbury said kindly, handing over the form to Hayden, who leafed through it. Next, she gave her another form, where she could fill out the classes she wished to take, and then Emma would see if there were any openings.

"What does CP mean?" Hayden wondered aloud, having seen the letters in front of a few of the classes. "It stands for concurrent classes." Emma explained. "If you pay a fee, you would be enrolled in a college class and would be able to earn credits for it as long as you pass. You would also officially be a part-time student there, so you could get a student ID card, or maybe special discounts offered by local businesses for those students."

"How much is the fee?" Hayden asked, intrigued. This could save her a bit of time after she graduated.

"Usually it's $65 per credit, though sometimes it's less. Social Science and English classes usually have 3 credits, and the other science classes have 3 plus 1 more for the lab portion of the class." Miss Pillsbury told her, reaching into her filing cabinet once more, only to emerge a moment later with a brochure. "The classes are offered for much less if you take it now. Of course, if you're under 16 then you would need a school advisor to sign for you, based on your past study habits to ensure that you can handle it."

"Really?" Hayden mused, thinking. "And I don't suppose you would be able to sign for me, would you?"

Fifteen minutes later, Hayden had the finalized copy of her new schedule. She didn't really have time for breakfast, but she decided that she should find her locker anyway. After asking a friendly-looking person where she could find it, she was there.

She opened it up, having a bit of trouble at first. Looking inside, she saw that it was dusty and even had a few spider webs in the corners. Soundlessly, she cast a discrete cleaning charm, and the locker was good as new. She wondered if she should decorate it like some of the other students seemed to have done.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she whirled around, coming face to face with Kurt Hummel, who she was quickly coming to consider a friend.

"Hello." He greeted. "Have fun with Miss Pillsbury?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but she was nice." Hayden mused. "Her office is much too clean. I'll never have problems with my sinuses after visiting her, though."

"Yes, I know the feeling." Kurt said with a bit of a snort. "I think she's obsessive-compulsive."

Hayden pondered that for a moment before agreeing that it would make sense. Nonetheless, though, she wasn't about to gossip about it.

"So what classes do you have?" Kurt wondered. She handed him her schedule. "Let's see…first period AP Ancient Literature with Hughes, expect a lot of discussion there, and second is…Art. Full of idiots looking for an easy class, and the teacher's rather negligent. Good to finish homework in if needed. Concurrent Chemistry with Mr. K, a fun class. He's strict, being ex-military, but he knows what he's talking about and has some really good stories. Girls' Fitness, obviously I've never had that, so I will be no help there; CP Psychology, Algebra 2, and Photography 1. I haven't had any of those teachers, but I've heard that Psychology is a fun class and that that Algebra 2 teacher is okay." He handed it back.

"Well, that's what I chose, so I'm stuck with it." Hayden said with a shrug.

"If you say so." He replied. "Need any help getting to your first period?" She accepted with a nod, and they once again walked arm in arm towards her first ever muggle high school class.

She said good-bye to her new friend, before walking in the room. As one of the first ones there, she chose a seat next to the window on the far side of the room. Looking outside usually helped with her concentration, and she always felt calmer knowing that she was close to an escape if she needed one.

She pulled out the light blue iPod that Dudley have given her for her 15th birthday, about a month prior, listening to one of her favorite bands as she waited for the bell to ring. As she listened, she mouthed the words to the song, tapping the beat lightly on her desk.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for...

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for...

If I stay, it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
'Til I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

Heart pounding almost painfully, Hayden quietly removed the ear buds and put away the device as the teacher walked into the room and called for the class's attention.

She never noticed a boy a few desks behind her on the left looking at her curiously, blonde hair swept over his green eyes. He wondered to himself why her body was so painfully stiff as she mouthed the words to a song he couldn't hear.

* * *

** Thank you all for the reviews! At the moment it's between Puck and Sam, leaning more towards Puck. Remember though, this is out of curiosity, so I'm not promising anything, but it's a possibility. If I do, it'll probably be a Puck/Hayden romance with her and Sam being best friends. **


End file.
